T cell recognition of antigen through the T cell receptor is the basis of a range of immunological phenomena. The T cells direct what is called cell-mediated immunity. This involves the destruction by cells of the immune system of foreign tissues or infected cells. A variety of T cells exist, including "helper" and "suppressor" cells, which modulate the immune response, and cytotoxic (or "killer") cells, which can kill abnormal cells directly.
A T cell that recognizes and binds a unique antigen displayed on the surface of another cell becomes activated; it can then multiply, and, if it is a cytotoxic cell, it can kill the bound cell.
Autoimmune disease is characterized by production of either antibodies that react with host tissue or immune effector T cells that are autoreactive. In some instances, autoantibodies may arise by a normal T- and B-cell response activated by foreign substances or organisms that contain antigens that cross react with similar compounds in body tissues. Examples of clinically relevant autoantibodies are antibodies against acetylcholine receptors in myasthenia gravis; and anti-DNA, anti-erythrocyte, and anti-platelet antibodies in systemic lupus erythematosus.